Zombastic Productions.Inc
Zombastic Productions. Inc Scream Factory And Bombastic Productions.Inc is a logo that appears on Red's Breakfast Experience Die You Zombie Ba****ds & Veggietales Josh And The Scary Wall! Background On a very badly-made space background, a model of the skull with eyes flies around the background in jittery manner until it stares at us, when it's done, the screen quickly fades to black and cuts back to normal. A man's arm with a blue shirt and white glove holding a syringe full of what appears to be Pepto-Bismol appears and puts Pepto into the skull and it cuts to the skull's left eye skull screams NOOOOOH-OOOOOH. It then cuts to a black background where "ZOMBASTIC" in green explodes into places. "productions, inc." in pink blurs into place as "ZOMBASTIC" shines. We cut back to the space background with the skull still there without the arm, with Pepto-Bismol dripping from it's mouth skull screams again Ohh, GROOOHAAAAAOOHHHH. The skull glows white and blurs and zooms into the screen. The screen flashes and fades out. Scare Factor High to Nightmare. The screams. The animation. Pretty much everything here makes this worse than Erry Vision And Asymmetrical Productions. However, the logo does look pretty cheap and it's possible that it was made to look bad intentionally. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Super scary logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:2001 Category:2007 Category:Green Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Evil Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos that scare Rowlet Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare R.O.A.S.T. (Marble Siege 2) Astronauts Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Ruby Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos that make Angeline the Jeepney cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:1938 Category:1980 Category:1986 Category:1990 Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato hates Category:1995 Category:1952 Category:Halloween logos Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Shiny Eevee Category:Logos that makes Eevee screaming Category:Logos that make Larry the Cucumber rage Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber mad Category:2015 Category:1965 Category:1974 Category:1985 Category:1980's Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos with jumpscares Category:1987 Category:Taken from The Black Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato cause getting illness Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber cause getting illness Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:1992 Category:Evil logos defeated by Larry The Cucumber Category:Evil logos defeated by Bob The Tomato Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Evil logos defeated by Huckle Cat Category:Evil logos defeated by Larry the Cucumber Category:Evil logos defeated by Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that makes Bob The Tomato mad and make them scream Category:Logos that makes Larry The Cucumber mad and make them scream Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Taken From Some Tomatoes Before 2006 VHS Category:Taken From Larry's Beast 2002 VHS Category:Taken From Some Cucumbers Before 2000 VHS Category:Taken From Die You Bob The Tomato Bastards Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that make Lance from Voltron:LD laugh Category:Taken From Legacy Of Bloody Tomatoes 2003 VHS Category:Taken From Don't Look At Larry the Cucumber 2008 VHS Category:Horror Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Horror Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Horror Logos VS Junior Asparagus Category:Taken From Tomatoes Of Death 2006 VHS Category:Taken From Death Cucumber 2004 VHS Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato raging and yell Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber raging and yell Category:Very High Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Ash's Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Serena's Eevee Category:Taken from The Evil Tomato 2005 VHS Category:Taken from Some Cucumbers Before 2002 VHS Category:Taken from Die You Zombie Bastards Category:Logos that give Eevee Insomnia Category:Taken From Died Of Tomatoes Category:Taken From Some Cucumbers Before Category:Taken From Don't Look At The Tomato 2007 VHS Category:Taken From Some Cucumbers Before 2003 VHS Category:Screaming logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Screaming logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Don’t be Morons! Category:Taken from The Tomato From Hell 2006 VHS Category:Taken from Some Cucumbers Before 2000's VHS Category:INCLUDE A SKULL Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber screaming Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato screaming Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato really hates Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber really likes Category:Uh-Oh! Category:Logos that make Eevee cry for her Serena Category:Logos that makes Pip for Doodle Toons cry Category:Taken from Red's Breakfast Category:Logos that build Harshit's First Scream Category:What the fuck Category:Logos that make you throw your Wii U out of the window at 3AM and then Sunny Scren From Shopkins that makes you destroy the screen hard then get a night-time snack then you go back to bed Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that scare Nature Cat Category:Taken from The Monster Tomato 2002 VHS Category:Taken from The Creepiest Cucumber 2004 VHS Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Taken from The Spooky Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:So play nice! Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Logos that scare category changers who want to die!